vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Activity Dip
The Activity Dip was an event that started on August 4, 2017, and ended on August 7, 2017. During this event, activity on Vaporwaveon & Friends slowed to a crawl. This without question caused the pettiest admin overreaction in the server's entire history. Timeline August 4th Kris made his own server on August 3rd, known as The Hub of Fire. Other servers made by other members tend to die quick, examples being Mr. Loser and Sam having really inactive servers, which are hard to find today. In a surprising turn of events, the server actually became significantally more popular then Vaporwaveon's server, and on August 4th, Hub of Fire eclipsed V&F in activity. Even the notorious revolution (which almost killed the server off) had activity in the channels, due to the drama surrounding it. Fake latis, Harmonia, Mr. Loser, Parker, and Glace were the only people consistently messaging the Vaporwaveon server on that day. Two active members, Kris and Jaqreven both left Vape's server as well. When Mr. Loser asked why Kris left, he didn't check the response, and when he later did, he discovered the message was gone. At the time he assumed Kris deleted the message. Kris later saw this wiki page, and told Mr. Loser he left because he was always on the edge, feeling like drama could happen any day on the Vaporwaveon and Friends Discord. He wasn't wrong, considering Summer Drama Season at Vape's was just the last two months. August 5th Activity started to pick up, but later dropped down to even lower levels. August 6th Mr. Loser released the third & "final" highlight reel, believing Vaporwaveon & Friends wasn't gonna have any more highlights. August 7th Eventually the people at Vaporwaveon & Friends considered the server to be hopeless and thus the most pointless event to happen in the history of Vaporwaveon & No Friends happened. Harmonia had enough of 5 messages an hour and promoted tons of people to admin. 5 seconds later, the server turned from a quiet place that had lost most of it's members to the wild west. @everyone as far as the eye can see, Mr. Loser pretended to be Kidsy128, the icon and name of the server were being changed by the minute, bots flooding the general channel, even Kidsy128 was invited to get in on the fun, although he never showed up. This attack on Vaporwaveon & Friends rivaled some of the stunts that got pulled on ARA Chat earlier in the year. Zangy revealed Vaporwaveon had been offline for three weeks, likely a reason why the Vaporwaveon server got overshadowed by Hub of Fire. Harmonia later realized raiding a server that was just going through some slow times instead of letting it pick up eventually was an atrocious idea. He decided to call off this destruction before the server was hopeless. Everyone later started repairing the server and things were back to normal. No activity. August 14 Vaporwaveon finally came online, explaining he was gone because his parents took his phone to a pawn shop, due to lack of money. Due to his inactivity, Vaporwaveon decided to retire and relinquished the server ownership to Harmonia who promised to take good care of the server until a potential return of Vaporwaveon if he ever gets a PC. Vaporwaveon formally announced his retirement the next day and so, Harmonia was the server owner for the time being. Epilouge Vape eventually got a PC and Vaporwaveon & Friends started going back to normal, especially considering Hub of Fire crashed and burned in late October. Remember kids if your server is starting to become inactive, it's probably just going through a slow time, there's no need to destroy it because you find it funny. It's a waste of a server. Let it sit in the garbage dump until eventually people start coming back. Maybe the server eclipsing yours will eventually get into big drama, turning the rival server into a hub of fire. One day your once big and active server that is now inactive will rise back up again if you keep advertising it or post comments on youtube videos with a naughty profile picture. Give it time. Gallery Kidsy128 is Mr. Loser 2017-08-07_(37).png solve the arg.png anarchy.png channels2.png Kidsy style rules.png KIDSY'S STORE.png let's rebuild the server.png the end of destruction.png Quotes Category:Events